Rina Haruno
by PinkStar115
Summary: Rina Haruno, Sakura's older sister vanished without a trace when Sakura was 7 years old. Now, as Sakura searches for her sister, Sasuke begins to pursue Itachi with vengeance swirling in his onyx eyes. But what relations do Itachi and Rina have?
1. Memories

~ ◦ Rina Haruno ◦ ~

_A five year old child with pink hair and eyes that were green as grass ran through the front gate, excitement flowing through her veins. Wearing a small clean red shirt and beige pants, she joyfully squealed, "Mama! Mama!" In her petite hand, she clutched a small purple flower. "Oi! Sakura, wait up!" A 7 year old child with medium long black hair and periwinkle coloured eyes ordered, jogging after her. Her grey shirt was soiled along with her small blue skirt, but she paid no mind. "Rina! Hurry up! Or else you won't get any cookies!" The pinkette teased. "Cookies…?" Rina murmured, increasing her speed slightly._

_Sayana smiled, hearing the children come back from the local flower fields. Her long pink locks swayed as she walked out to the front porch to welcome them back. Jade orbs shone with amusement as she opened her arms to envelop her young daughter. "I love your hugs, Mama! Oh! Look what Rina and I found!" Sakura giggled, holding out the small violet to her mother. "Wow…It's so pretty!" The pink-haired woman exclaimed._

_Rina slowly jogged up to the pair, stopping to steady her breathing. "She's…too….fast…for…me…I...feel… so…old." The black-haired girl panted out, supporting her weight on her knees. "Pfff-Hahahaha!" Sayana burst out laughing, eyes twinkling. "Rina…you're only 2 years older than Sakura." She managed to giggle out. "Still! She's too fast for a five year old!" The periwinkle-eyed girl whined, crossing her arms._

"_Neh Rina, wanna get some cookies?" Sakura inquired, viridian orbs sparkling . Recovering quickly, the black haired girl straightened up her posture and answered, "Sure. Don't forget to get a glass of milk! It helps you grow!" The seven-year old advised as they both ran into the house._

_"Hey...what's with all the noise...?" Daichi sleepily questioned, walking out to the front porch. "Oh, it's nothing dear. Go sleep in your office because I'm going to let them play in the living room and they might disturb you." Sayana gently smiled at her husband whose dark stormy grey eyes peered back at her. His black hair was messy from lying on the couch, sleeping. "Alright.." He replied, walking into his office and drifting off to sleep in his leather chair. "Girls! The cookies will be ready in a couple of minutes. Why don't you both play in the living room?" The long pink-haired woman suggested. "Alright!" Sakura chirped. "Sure!" Rina answered._

* * *

_"Neh Rina, who are the Uchiha's?" Sakura questioned, peering out the window using a small wooden stool. She saw a brown haired woman with the Uchiha emblem on her back walking back with groceries in her hands. "They're a noble family, who are known for their skills in fire techniques and their kekkai genkai. They have a police force that protects Konoha as well." Rina replied, playing with the toy shruiken. "Do we know anybody from the Uchiwa clan?" The pinkette asked the periwinkle eyed girl. "It's pronounced, "Uchiha" Sakura. And yes, we do know some people from the Uchiha clan. Do you remember Mikoto and Fugaku?" Rina implored. The jade-eyed five year old narrowed her eyes, trying to remember._

_"Ah! Right! Mikoto always lets me have a snack when we're invited there. Although...Fugaku-san scares me a little bit." She exclaimed, muttering the last part. "Yes, that's her. Well, they have a son named Itachi and they may have another son." The long-black haired girl notified. "Who knows? He could be in your class when you go into the Academy!" Rina teased, making Sakura blush. "R-Rina!" She stuttered._

_"Rina, since you're in the Academy, who do you think is graduating this year?" The five-year old queried. "Hmm...I honestly don't know. There might not be anyone who graduates and there may be some people who do." The seven-year old answered. _

_"Girls! The cookies are finished!" Sayana's bell-like voice rang through their ears. "Coming!" They both raced towards the kitchen._

* * *

Sakura woke up, sweat covering her forehead. She glanced at her clock, wondering what the time was. It read, "6:45 A.M". Sighing, she got out of her warm bed and opened her window, a cool sunrise breeze wafting in. Lavender and thulian pink mixing to create a breathtaking sunrise sight.

"Onee-san...Where could you be...?" Sakura whispered to herself, looking up to the sky.

* * *

_A new day is dawning...carrying with it, the thoughts of each person._


	2. Revile

~◦ Rina Haruno ◦~

_Previously…_

_"Onee-san...Where could you be...?" Sakura whispered to herself, looking up to the sky._

* * *

Sakura sighed as she retreated from the window, now heading towards the bathroom for a shower. 'It's been 5 years since I've last seen Rina... I wonder how she's doing…or where she is.' The twelve-year old reminded herself, turning the knob to start her shower. 'Mom and Dad barely talk about her anymore, but I think they're also worried and scared for her.' She thought, inhaling the steam to relax her. The pinkette reached for her special lilac scented shampoo and opened it, squeezing a small amount into her palm.

'Right. I can't take too long or else I'll be late going to the Academy. Today I'm being put into a team!' The jade-eyed girl recalled, slowly starting to lather more shampoo into her long pink locks. Rina had their father's side of looks, her medium long sable tresses and periwinkle coloured eyes enhancing her overall beauty. Although their father had dark grey eyes, their mother pointed out that their grandfather had lavender-blue eyes. Sakura herself mirrored their mother perfectly with green emerald eyes and amaranth-coloured hair.

Sakura quickly washed the shampoo out and slicked her hair with her conditioner, leaving it to scrub her small frame with soap.

Rina's personality differed from her own greatly, Rina was brave, sometimes loud and radiated an air of confidence making everyone awe at her boldness. Sakura when she was younger, was quiet and shy which often lead her being bullied by other girls during her time at the Academy. Luckily, her older sister came to the rescue when she graduated from the Academy at seven years old, scaring the other girls away.

_"Sakura, you can't let them tease you all the time." Rina lightly chided her. Sakura frowned at this, hearing the same lecture every time she saved her from bullies."Hmph! I can't speak my mind like you do. What if they just bully me more?" The pinkette retorted, crossing her arms arrogantly. "Then you have to learn to ignore their teasing. Eventually, they'll get bored and leave you alone." The periwinkle-eyed spoke, glancing at her younger sister. She was still grimacing and she inwardly chuckled. "Come on, I'll treat you to some dango." The long-black haired beauty smiled as her sister's eyes lit up._

* * *

The green eyed girl stepped out of the shower, patting her body with a white towel and dressing in her usual red dress for the Academy. She went downstairs to have breakfast her mother was cooking when she heard her father talking on the phone. Sakura pressed her ear to the door of his office, straining to hear bits of the conversation. "Was there any sight of her? Any recent activity?" Daichi probed, sighing as he received the usual response. "Alright, please call me when there's new information about Rina." He finished, hanging up the phone.

Sakura sighed in disappointment at the conversation. 'Maybe when I have my first mission, I'll get more information about Rina.' She cheered herself up, walking downstairs and having breakfast with her mother. After she had breakfast, Sakura set out to the Academy with anticipation flooding her veins. 'I wonder what team I'll be put in...' She mused, increasing her speed towards the school.

The pinkette arrived to see students arguing, sleeping and throwing papers around while they waited for the teacher to arrive. 'Well,' She thought, 'it's the same everyday.' Glancing for a seat, she sat down next to a raven-haired boy and began to sketch on a piece of paper.

_Rina rushed home, a grin on her face as she barged through the front door. Her parents and Sakura were startled at the sudden action, looking at her confused. Panting, the periwinkle-eyed girl shouted,"I'M A GENIN!" and promptly thrust out her headband, showing the insignia of Konoha carved into the metal. Sayana gasped in surprise, stood and ran forward to hug her daughter tightly. Daichi also stood up slowly from the couch, walked to his daughter and pat her on the head. "Dad! I'm not a dog!" She retorted, blushing pink. As Sayana released her, Daichi smirked and cleared his throat. "Sorry Rina, but you're a Genin now! You have a lot of responsibilities now...And that is to take out the garbage every Sunday." He finished, grinning like a cat. Rina pouted and muttered under her breath. "Onee-san," Sakura trailed off, uncertain. "Did anyone else become a Genin?" Sitting on the couch, Rina answered, "Yes, Uchiha Itachi graduated as well." Rina twirled a curl of raven-coloured hair absentmindedly as she stared at her younger sister's dolls. "ONEE-SAN LOVES ITACHI~!" The pinkette giddily proclaimed. The periwinkle-eyed Genin froze and flushed at Sakura's statement as she stammered, "N-No! H-He's just a f-friend, that's a-all." Continuing to twirl her ebony plait around her finger, her face remained a rusty red as she stared at the floor in embarrassment. Sayana, noticing her daughter's change, decided to switch the subject. "So! We'll have a small celebration for Rina and then we'll all watch a movie." She decided, walking back into the kitchen to finish making dinner._

"What's _that _supposed to be?" A fangirl asked, pointing at Sakura's sketch. "Is that like, your pet dog or something?" She sneered. The pinkette looked down at her paper and her eyes saddened at the image.

Long obsidian ringlets framed a pale face with lavender-blue eyes. Rina appeared to smiling sincerely in the picture, the opposite of what Sakura was feeling. "Well?" The fangirl probed. "It's...my sister." The jade-eyed girl answered. "Oh. I thought it was your dog or something. Although, she's not really pretty as I am." The fangirl ridiculed, flipping her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. Sakura boiled with anger at the insult hurled at her sister and was about to reprimand her, when Iruka arrived.

* * *

"All right students! Sit down and behave!" The teacher ordered, standing in the center of the room. "Today, you all will become a Genin but you have to perform a jutsu and impress the instructors in the room." Iruka's voice echoed through the small room. 'A jutsu... that doesn't seem so difficult.' Sakura mused, her anger slowly subsiding. "First up, Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka announced, earning several squeals from fangirls. 'Uchiha Sasuke...I knew I recognized him from somewhere. He's the brother of Uchiha Itachi.' The pinkette observed as he stood from the seat next to her, walking up to the front.

"Go Sasuke-kun~!" The fangirl who insulted her sister squealed. 'I don't understand. He's just a guy with good looks, good jutsu and knows how to execute them. That sounds like an average shinobi to me.' Sakura thought, raising her brow at the girls who had hearts in their eyes.

"Please perform the Henge-No-Jutsu." Iruka stated, his clipboard in hand. "You may transform into anyone in this room." He finished, waiting for the raven-haired boy to execute the technique. Sasuke nodded, forming the Ram handsign. "Henge." The last Uchiha deadpanned, smoke enveloping his form.

"Transform into me, Sasuke-kun!" A random fangirl shrieked in a high-pitched voice, making Sakura cringe at the sound. The smoke dissipated, unveiling a perfect mirror image of Rina. The strawberry-blonde fangirl frowned in disappointment, but recognized the transformation and angrily pointed at Sakura's sketch. "Sasuke-kun-! Why would you-" She spluttered, "Why would you transform into this ugly thing?"

Sakura's temper flared, as she swiftly rose from her seat and glared at the fangirl with all her might. "Look," She gritted out, "That _thing_ is my sister. And I would appreciate it if you didn't insult her." Surprised, the fangirl looked between the picture and Sakura, straining to see the resemblance. "Really? She's your sister? You two don't look the slightest bit similar." She commented, acquiring all the attention in the room. "She doesn't have the same wide forehead as you do." The fangirl pointed out, overlooking the way Sakura's jade orbs narrowed to slits and that her fists were clenched tightly. "She's pretty ugly, if you ask me." The strawberry-blonde bluntly stated. The pinkette's self control snapped as she briskly nailed the fangirl in the jaw, making most of the students jaw drop at her audacity.

"WAHHHHHHHHH! Iruka-sensei! Sakura hit me!" The fangirl wailed, holding her now swollen cheek.

"**Haruno Sakura! Please leave the classroom!**" Iruka bellowed, pointing towards the door. Sakura grumbled, but reluctantly walked out the classroom.

* * *

_It seemed those days would go on forever.._


	3. Elation

~◦ Rina Haruno ◦~

_Previously…_

"_It seemed those days would go on forever.."_

* * *

"Sakura, why did you hit Mayu?" Iruka questioned, crossing his arms in a displeased manner. "She insulted my sister. No one degrades my sister's name and gets away with it." Sakura muttered. "Sakura…it's been at least 5 years." Iruka trailed off, unsure. "Don't you think it's time to—" "—Give up?! I can't! Not when she's still out there." The pinkette insisted, "I can't give up searching for my sister."

"Fine…I'll let you off with a warning." The warm-brown eyed teacher stated, "But don't do it again." He added afterwards. "If you lost someone really special to you and you knew they were somewhere out there," The Haruno paused. "wouldn't you search for them as well?" The Academy teacher kept still at her words. Sakura walked back inside to be greeted by the fangirl whom she hit. Her jaw was still swollen as she held an icepack pressed against her face. The strawberry blonde girl glared at her as she walked inside and attempted to trip the pinkette. The jade-eyed girl avoided and made her way to her seat, plopping down on her small chair.

A blonde girl with waist-length blonde hair tied into a ponytail and baby-blue eyes made her way to the viridian eyed girl. Wearing a plum-coloured top cut off at her waist, bandages covered her stomach and thighs. Her skirt reached mid-thigh and she wore ninja sandals. The vanilla-haired blonde called, "Haruno Sakura." "Yes?" The viridian eyed girl replied, turning around to face the voice. "Your name...it means 'Spring Field of Cherry Blossoms.' doesn't it?" She probed. "Yes...what of it?" Sakura replied, slightly confused. "It's a beautiful name. I heard you say something about your sister, what's her name?" The baby-blue eyed girl inquired, glancing down at her sketch."Her name is Haruno Rina, meaning 'Spring Field of Jasmine'." The pinkette answered. "Why are you asking me this?" The jade-eyed girl queried. "My name's Yamanaka Ino and I loved what you did to that girl over there," She pointed to the strawberry blonde. "so I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend."

"Uh...sure?" Sakura answered uncertain. "Yay!" Ino squealed, hugging her. "We're going to be the best of friends!" She promised. "Pig." Sakura blurted out all of a sudden. Ino went still, her blonde bangs covering her eyes. "What...did you just call me?" She gritted out slowly. Sakura slightly paled at her tone, but meekly replied, "I called you...Ino-pig."

"Oh! So that's my nickname! Cool! I'll call you Forehead-girl!" The blue-eyed blonde exclaimed, almost squealing. Sakura twitched, but smiled politely in agreement. "Hn." A voice grunted behind them. Ino stiffened, blushed a shade of brink pink and slowly turned around. "Oh~! Sasuke-kun! I didn't see you there—" Sasuke frowned at her tone "—perhaps you could try calling my name next time?" The baby-blue eyed blonde suggested cutely. "Who said I was going to talk to you? I wanted to talk to Sakura." He deadpanned.

Sakura straightened up at her name being called. "Me? Why?" The pinkette probed, folding her arms. "Yeah, why her?" The Yamanaka pouted. "Just hurry up." The raven-haired boy grumbled, shoving his pale, calloused hands deep inside his pockets. "Uhh—okay." The jade-eyed girl agreed, her chair scraping against the floor as she stood from her seat.

Following the lone Uchiha, she glanced back at her new friend to received a wide grin and a thumbs up. 'Wow. How did I not see that she was a fangirl of his?' Sakura griped, clutching her long amaranth locks in irritation. Sasuke slid the classroom door open, walking out to the hallway without checking if the young beauty was following him. 'Well, that's nice. He won't even wait.' She thought, picking up her pace towards the small exit. Once out in the empty corridor, Sakura managed to catch a glimpse of black spiked hair around the corner.

'What a jerk! He expects me to follow him like a lost puppy!' The pinkette fumed, tempted to stomp towards him and give him a piece of her mind. Instead, she pursued him silently, her hands clenched in small fists. The onyx-eyed boy coolly opened a door which looked to be a spacious classroom. He stepped inside, wishing to end this promptly. The Haruno entered also, shutting the door in case anyone overheard.

Silence filled the room, making Sakura uncomfortable.

"So uh—" The viridian eyed girl shifted, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Hn. I heard about your sister." Sasuke stated.

Sakura's green orbs widened. "How did you—"

"—It's the talk of the village." He answered simply. "Oh." The pinkette replied, her bangs covering her eyes.

"So," Sakura lifted her head, "this is about Rina." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"You're going to tell me that my search is useless. Or that I'll never find her. Or even—"

"—Actually," The raven-haired boy cut in smoothly, "I think I know where she is."

Sakura widened her eyes. He knew where Rina was?

"Go on," she urged. "Tell me where she is!" She almost screamed.

"Tch, calm down. She's wandering around the Fire Country, just on the edge of the borders." Sasuke folded his arms as he said this.

'What? Why would Rina be on the edge of the borders?' Sakura inquired to herself, but gratefully thanked Sasuke and sprinted out of the room.

"Oi! It's dangerous to go by yourself!" The Uchiha shouted, when she dashed out.

"I don't care! I've finally got a lead!" She chimed, joy evident in her pretty features.

* * *

_Instead of being surprised...or frightened...I felt sad._


End file.
